The present invention relates to the vacuum cleaner arts. More particularly, the present invention relates to upright vacuum cleaners that are used for suctioning dirt and debris from carpets and floors.
Upright vacuum cleaners are well known in the art. Two types of upright vacuum cleaners are a soft bag-type vacuum cleaner and a hard shell-type vacuum cleaner. In a conventional soft bag-type vacuum cleaner, a vacuum source generates the suction required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor being vacuumed through a suction opening, through a motor/fan housing, and into a filter bag housed within a soft bag secured to a handle portion of the vacuum cleaner. The cleaned air is then exhausted through the porous walls of the filter bag and soft bag. In a conventional hard shell-type vacuum cleaner, a vacuum source generates the suction required to pull dirt from the carpet or floor being vacuumed through a suction opening and into a filter bag housed within a hard shell upper portion of the vacuum cleaner. Cleaned air travels through the porous walls of the filter bag, through the motor/fan housing, and is then exhausted to the atmosphere.
To avoid the need for vacuum filter bags altogether, and the associated expense and inconvenience of replacing filter bags, a third type of upright vacuum cleaner utilizes cyclonic airflow, rather than a filter bag, to separate the majority of the dirt and other particulates from the suction air stream. After separating debris from the air stream, the air is typically filtered to remove any residual particulates. The filtered air then travels through the motor/fan housing and is exhausted.
For many of the known cyclonic airflow-type vacuum cleaners, the process of emptying a dirt collection container is inconvenient and often results in the spillage of the container contents. Further, in some cyclonic airflow-type vacuum cleaners, the exhaust air is not sufficiently free of residual contaminants. Because the cyclonic action of such conventional cyclonic airflow-type vacuum cleaners does not completely remove all dust, dirt and other contaminants from the suction air stream, it is necessary to include an exhaust filter downstream from the motor. As a result, some cyclonic airflow-type vacuum cleaners incorporate a final filter stage such as a substantially rectangular or cartridge-type exhaust filter positioned on one side of the vacuum cleaner upright housing section. Such cyclonic airflow-type vacuum cleaners incorporating cartridge-type exhaust filters tend to have profiles that are bulky and less maneuverable for the user.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to develop a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner having an optimized airflow pathway that overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
According to the present invention, a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner is provided.
In accordance with the first aspect of this invention, a vacuum cleaner includes a cyclonic airflow chamber that facilitates the separation of contaminants from a suction airstream. The airflow chamber includes a chamber inlet and a chamber outlet. The chamber inlet is fluidically connected with a nozzle base suction opening. An exhaust filter housing includes a suction airstream duct and an exhaust airstream plenum. The suction airstream duct communicate s with the chamber outlet. An airstream suction source includes a suction inlet and a suction outlet. The suction inlet communicates with the suction airstream duct, and the suction outlet communicates with the exhaust airstream plenum. A primary filter assembly is positioned between the cyclonic airflow chamber and the suction source for filtering contaminants from the suction airstream.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, an upright vacuum cleaner includes an upright housing section including a handle, and a nozzle base section hingedly interconnected with the upright housing section. The nozzle base section includes a main suction opening formed in an underside thereof. A cyclonic airflow chamber is defined in the upright housing section for separating dust and dirt from a suction airstream. The cyclonic airflow chamber includes an chamber inlet and a chamber outlet. A suction source is located in one of the upright housing section and the nozzle base section and has a suction airflow inlet and an exhaust airflow outlet. The suction airflow inlet is positioned remote from the chamber outlet. An exhaust filter housing is positioned below the cyclonic airflow chamber and includes a suction airstream duct in fluid communication with the chamber outlet and the suction airflow inlet. A main filter assembly is located between the cyclonic airflow chamber and the suction source for filtering residual dust and dirt from a suction airstream as it flows through the cyclonic airflow dust and dirt separating chamber.
In accordance with yet another aspect of this invention, an upright vacuum cleaner includes a separation chamber that facilitates the separation of debris from a suction airstream; an exhaust filter housing including an exhaust filter; a suction source housing including a suction source, wherein the separation chamber, the exhaust filter housing, and the suction source housing cooperate to define an airflow pathway that i) extends axially downward from the separation chamber through the exhaust filter housing and into the suction source housing, ii) extends laterally across the suction source, iii) extends axially upward from the suction source housing into the exhaust filter housing, and iv) extends radially outward through the exhaust filter.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved vacuum cleaner.
Another advantage of the invention is found in the provision of the vacuum cleaner with a cyclonic airflow chamber through which the suction airstream flows for separating dust and dirt from the airstream and for depositing the separated dust and dirt into an easily and conveniently emptied dirt cup.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaner with a main filter that effectively filters residual contaminants from the suction airstream between the cyclonic airflow chamber and the motor assembly without unduly restricting airflow and without premature clogging.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a cyclonic airflow upright vacuum cleaner in which a direct air path is provided between an airflow outlet from a main filter chamber and a vacuum source. Preferably, the vacuum source is positioned beneath the suction airflow outlet.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an upright vacuum cleaner with an approximately annular exhaust filter located downstream from the suction motor assembly for filtering the exhaust airstream immediately prior to its exhaustion into the atmosphere.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a radial dirty air inlet into a dust separation chamber and an axial clean air outlet from the dust separation, chamber, wherein the outlet is separated from the inlet by a filter. Preferably, the dirty air inlet is located at an upper end of the dust separation chamber and includes a diverter for directing the inlet air along a tangential course within the chamber.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a main filtration chamber positioned directly above an exhaust filter housing wherein the suction airstream flows axially downward to a motor/fan housing through a central duct extending through the exhaust filter housing, and flows from the motor/fan housing axially upward back into the exhaust filter housing before flowing radially outward through an annular exhaust filter.
A yet further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner with a main filtration chamber defined by a removable dirt cup and a removable lid secured to the dirt cup, the dirt cup housing a removable main filter element.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of average skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.